1. Field
The present disclosure relates to loader attachments and more particularly pertains to a new removable grapple apparatus for a loader bucket that permits the use of a grapple with virtually any bucket and allows for removal of the grapple when the grapple is not needed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Grapple apparatus have been integrated into loader buckets by manufactures to provide grapple functionality to the bucket.